Phantom of your Nightmares
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Someone is hunting werewolves, but not to end their reign of terror. For their body parts. Van Helsing now must go investigate, but unfortunately he himself is still tainted with the curse. What will happen to Van Helsing's fate? DISCONTINUED
1. Regrettable Choice

**Phantom of your Nightmares**

**A/N: **Rather unoriginal title? No? Well I'm comforted, lol. Anyways, here it is, _another_ rather strange story I came up with. Not for quite a while, so I hope many of my other reviewers of the other story will forgive me. But anyhow, here it is. You know, it feels strange. I actually thought of this idea while looking through the 'endangered species' websites. Now isn't that awkward? But I guess you know now where my head is poking through every now and then. I love animals, so I do dearly wanna help. lol O.O;; Anyways, here's the summary, if you like how it goes so far, then you can move onto the story. Please review and tell me what you think! ;) Greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything inside or outside Van Helsing, the movie, though I dearly wish I do because then I would be owning a bit more than this story. But anyhow, all I own is my terribly awkward but interesting plot, ideas, characters. So no touchy there! Thanks!

**Summary: **Someone is hunting werewolves, but not to end their reign or terror. For their parts. Van Helsing now must go investigate, but unfortunately he himself is still tainted with the curse. What will happen to Van Helsing's fate?

Ok、 bawring? Well, go on, move along to the story. Shoo!

**Regrettable Choice**

A terrible howl echoed through the cold forest. Whatever creature the howl had come from, it was terribly wounded or had just been killed. Not one breathing man or woman bothered to investigate, for those woods would be the perfect place for a werewolf to grab them and rip them to shreds. But it had been rather strange lately, it scared the villagers. There was no sign of death in the village and even though the villagers were relieved with this fact, they were more worried now about the stranger. The man that had come to their village some time ago to 'hunt and kill werewolves for humanity'.

But the people of the village were smarter than that. They knew something was up. For although they were grateful for the stranger, there was something quite wrong about him. When he came back, one of the villagers noted, he always carried a big sack with something large in it. Worried glances and whispers was all that villager got for telling his fellow members. But certainly, rumor was now spreading, and now even farther through towards the cities. There was something evil about the man's doing.

So when they heard the terrible howl that sounded more like a death cry rather than a vicious hungry cry, the villagers knew the man had killed the werewolf in the forest. But it was still howling. If the man had killed the werewolf, it would have been swift. Why was the man pausing to kill? Finally the forest echoed with three deafening sounds of bullets whizzing through to meet flesh. A flock of crows, frightened by the sudden noise, flew into the air, leaving behind black feathers that disappeared into shadow.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Nigel Koster was curious. He wanted to know what the man was doing. He heard from his father the deeds the man had done for the village, but with a cost it seemed. Yet somehow Nigel secretly admired the mysterious man. The stranger was helping the village. That was all that mattered... wasn't it?

Nigel dressed up quickly into his hunting clothes and picking up a pistol. He put it his belt and tightening the belt so the pistol wouldn't slip away while he was running or walking. He was sixteen now and he can handle himself alright, with or without his parents. His father was out anyway for business, crossing the sea and his mother was sleeping above her room soundly. Slipping his boots into his feet, he put his knife into it, hidden away, and brushed his hair back quickly with a flick of his hand. He was only going to have a look, a simple glance wouldn't hurt.

Nigel got off his bed and started to walk down the wooden creaking steps. He carefully did so, trying his best not to make any more sound. His mother will get angry at him if he was found. Finally his boots landed on the ground and he grabbed his coat, wearing it roughly on him. Pushing the door of his house, he locked it quickly and ran out of it, rushing through the night. Most of the time, it would have been dangerous for anyone his age to get out. But now that the werewolves were killed by the stranger, the villagers were safe from attacks. The night shift guards had disappeared because of this, and there was a bit more cheerfulness in the night now. And yet something clung to the air, foul and untrustworthy.

Nigel noticed none of this as his boots sank a bit into the wet dirt, or mud, since it had rained that morning. But it was drying up, slowly from the looks of it. Nigel ruffled his hair, which was dark chocolate and looked up at the full moon. It sprayed light at Nigel and at the village. Nigel smiled as his also brown eyes watered from the cold. It was beginning to come closer to winter, and soon the wind will carry not just cold wind but snow that will glisten on the ground as it mounts. Icicles will hang on the edges of the houses' roofs. Soon enough, light will pour down onto the snow and melt it away, telling the villager's a new year has come.

Nigel started to walk towards the forest. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that. But what he also felt was not fear, but excitement. He hadn't felt so much of this feeling since his childhood, but even in his childhood, his memories included limited times when he felt excitement as hard as this. One of them was the thought of meeting the man. He was a hunter, Nigel knew, but he hadn't exactly seen his face in person, although he did see the color of the man's hair from the hood that he always wore over his face. It had been coal black, and straight as well. Warmth rushed towards his cheek as he wondered what he would say to the man.

His foot landed on mud, each time he took a step. As he continued on towards the forest, more trees surrounded him, confusing his path. Twigs littered the ground, as if someone had purposefully plucked it off the trees and decorated it on the ground. Nigel grimaced at the idea of getting lost. Even though the stranger had probably killed off all the werewolves living in this forest, he was still nervous with the fact that he might get killed. If there was ever a slight chance that one werewolf lived, Nigel would be no more then food for the creature. He wouldn't stand a chance, even with his pistol. Nigel now regreted the thought of going into the forest alone. Perhaps he should have brought his friend, Magel, with him. The forest seemed like the perfect place for anything vile and hungry to attack its prey.

There was a sudden sound of a twig snapping and Nigel quickly looked back at his shoulder, his eyes round with fear. But the boy listened closely. It wasn't the familiar sound of the twig snapping under the weight of a werewolf. It was the sound of a boot crushing the twig in half! Nigel felt relief come back to him. He followed the sound of the breaking twigs and saw the back of the man's shoulder. Delighted, Nigel started to walk up to the man to patt his shoulder. Instead he stopped as a horrible stench, mixed with the smell of blood and fur, filled his nostrils. His eyes widened as he saw what the man was doing. Mouth gaping open to croak a scream of fear and horror, he muffled it as best he can and ran as fast as he can away from the strange man and the werewolf corpse.

**A/N: **Now what do you think Nigel saw the man doing:) I hope you review!


	2. Clipping His Wings

**Phantom of your Nightmares**

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy for the past few days and I couldn't get a chance to come up on the computer! But now I'm here and I have plenty of inspiration with me and my purple notebook! -you narrow eyes suspiciously- Yes, I have a purple notebook. lol Well here it is, the next chapter! I hope you like it and please review, for the last ones were splendidly great! Thank you so much! OwO Oh and if you have any ideas as to where I should locate the village previously mentioned in the first chapter, it would be greatly appreciated! I can't think of anywhere except Canada, and I dunno if that fits with the whole Van Helsing feel. So please tell me your thoughts either on the review or e-mail! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything inside or outside Van Helsing, the movie, though I dearly wish I do because then I would be owning a bit more than this story. But anyhow, all I own is my terribly awkward but interesting plot, ideas, characters. So no touchy there! Thanks!

**Summary: **Someone is hunting werewolves, but not to end their reign or terror. For their parts. Van Helsing now must go investigate, but unfortunately he himself is still tainted with the curse. What will happen to Van Helsing's fate?

Well that was quick eh? Tired of me talking? I suppose it is tiring, I am simply talking to myself. Well, kind of... sort of, lol Go on read or I shall have to let loose my evil bunnies of **HORROR! **Ok I felt a bit dramatic there. But my bunnies do bite, and it wouldn't be very nice to have a bite mark on your hand or uhh anywhere else, now, would you? O.O;; Oh and before I forget, **MERRY CHRISTMAS:)**

**I wrote the poemishy thing below. lol.**

**Clipping His Wings**

Glowing feral eyes watched out from the darkness as white gleaming fangs became visible from the hint of light beaming through the underworld. A growl escaped from the creature's jaws as eyes focused onto something in front of it. Claws now stretched out from the shadow, ever so carefully, to touch the diming light. Strangely enough, a voice whispered from the shadows where the creature lurked. It called out... so silently it could barely be heard.

_Disappear into oblivion,_

_Where no one will find you..._

_Be not in existence,_

_and say adieu..._

_Vanish out of this body,_

_and take a lowly form..._

_Give in to yourself,_

_and God will perform..._

_Never really here,_

_for you are gone..._

_No one sheds a tear,_

_For you were away a year..._

_Of the foregone._

A awful howl sounded as it pierced through the cold wind disappearing with the whisper of the calling shadow...

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

"Van Helsing!" shouted a voice that echoed through the hall as the man in question turned his head to greet the voice. Van Helsing grimaced as he smelt sweat on the owner of the voice. Apparently the man had run all the way from the friary and the white shirt he wore himself was dripping. Van Helsing's eyes narrowed as he realized the man he thought he saw was actually a young boy. He had untidy black hair and illuminating blue eyes that showed how innocent he was inside.

The boy panted and passed a scroll to Van Helsing and smiling weakly, the boy ran off. _My eyes are going strange on me... _Van Helsing thought and his eyes focused on the scroll. It was tightened with a tired looking ribbon that dangled down as if it was a dying flower. Van Helsing mumbled something under his breath as he loosened the ribbon from the scroll and opened the scroll. His eyes traced through the scroll and slowly his hands started to dig into the fragile scroll.

"What!" Van Helsing yelled with a roar as he ripped the scroll in half. His fists curled into a mighty fist as his feet carried automatically to the upper level of the Vatican. He slammed the door of the Cardinal's office and a familiar voice sounded.

Van Helsing ripped off the door as he glared venemously at the calm figure sitting on the chair of his office.

"What seems to be the problem, Van Helsing?" the Cardinal spoke calmly, and a faint disapproving look crossed his face as he said so.

"What's wrong? **WHAT'S WRONG! **You agreed after that last assignment that I will be free to go, away from this... _place! _And now I have _another _assignment?" Van Helsing thundered loudly as he stepped forward, eyes glaring menacingly at the Cardinal. But the Cardinal still held his calm.

"That would be your very last, Van Helsing."

"I don't want to go to another one! After what happened to Carl… I don't want anything like that to happen...!" his anger slowly dissolved to sadness as he felt his fist loosen. A part of him wanted to stay angry but another wouldn't let him. The other wanted him to feel guilty for what he had done. Van Helsing bit into lip. And that dream, that haunting dream. He knew exactly what it was all about. The wolf was bloodthirsty and it was trying its hardest to drag him to the darkness and destory him forever.

"It will be your last. I understand you feel guilty for what has happened with Carl. I am sorry, Van Helsing," the Cardinal spoke with a frown that was supposed to look saddened. The Cardinal looked back at his work on the desk but his eyes went up again as he saw Van Helsing's head bowed onto the floor. His fists were trembling terribly but otherwise he looked fine. In a way.

"Van Helsing?" the Cardinal called out, getting up and he saw Van Helsing slowly raise his head a little. A flicker of yellow showed in his eyes but it passed quickly. Van Helsing blinked painfully and gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine. So what is this assignment about?"

The Cardinal raised and eyebrow and then pulled out a piece of paper from one of the shelves near him. He put on his small glasses and then looking up at Van Helsing with narrowed eyes, answered. "There is a stranger killing werewolves..."

"What does the stranger have to do with the assignment. He's probably a monster hunter," Van Helsing replied and choked out a fake cough. The Cardinal didn't know about the curse he held and if he did, he would be in a much worse state then Carl. He would have to keep the curse a secret.

"The stranger is not only killing werewolves but… taking something off of their corpses. We do not know why and we do not know of his or her intentions, but you must go find out."

"That's it? I have to find out what the stranger is doing and I will be free from this place forever?" Van Helsing spoke quickly, eyeing the Cardinal carefully. The Cardinal nodded and passed the paper in his grip to Van Helsing. Taking of his little glasses, the Cardinal pulled out another parchment. It was a resignation sheet.

"Yes. Sign this please. When you come back, I will sign it also," the Cardinal said as he raised pushed the quill and ink on the desk for Van Helsing. Van Helsing stared at the paper for a few seconds and a mixture of happiness and freedom came over him.

"For sure?" he said and the Cardinal nodded now.

"Very well," Van Helsing said and signed the sheet with a fast scribble that looked so much like the life he went through. A knot of assignments and troubles. He will be free from it at last.

**A/N: **Van Helsing to the rescue! -cough splutter cough- Hem. Like it so far? Still with me? lol Oh btw if you could have a look at the first chapter of the story, I've edited it, since I don't have a spell checker... -grawr- Oh well. Please review!


	3. Follow the Scent

**Phantom of your Nightmares**

**A/N: **Sigh, after considerable amounts of long hard thinking, I've finally come to a decision where the most boring parts must also be included. I'm not really great with those scenes, so I hope you bear with me. I'd really like to tell you what exactly I'm talking about, but then I'd spoil the fun for you! -evil chuckle- Of boredom, I might add. But even the most boring scenes somehow make the stories better! (: Well, anyhow, here I am, after a long long time of no updating! I'm sorry about that! I'll try my best at updating soon! (: Thank you for the reviews, they were all so great! And to answer **Blue Autumn Sky**'s question, well, I'm just going to say there are resignation papers inside the Order, because... well.. I don't actually know how the Order works and all, lol. -.-;; lol **And now... TO THE CHAPTER! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything inside or outside Van Helsing, the movie, though I dearly wish I do because then I would be owning a bit more than this story. But anyhow, all I own is my terribly strange plot, ideas, characters. So no touchy there! Thanks!

**Summary: **Someone is hunting werewolves, but not to end their reign or terror. For their parts. Van Helsing now must go investigate, but unfortunately he himself is still tainted with the curse. What will happen to Van Helsing's fate?

**-a sign that says... "Please review?"-**

**Oh and before I forget, umm, just imagine Bulgaria for the scenery, ok?**

**Follow the Scent**

Snow crunched beneath his feet as Van Helsing got off his dark brown horse. The horse gave a few stamps on the snow, leaving hoof marks. A warm fogged breath escaped Van Helsing's lips as he led the horse towards the village in front of him. Although the sun had appeared unto the village, somehow a darkness lingered, an atmosphere that gave a chill through the Hunter. A forest spread outwards, as if cornering the small village.

Shivering from the cold, Van Helsing now recalled the assignment in his head. His job was to find the hunter killing the werewolves. He found it odd that he was now the protector of evil, of beasts that were cursed, tainted by blood. Like him. Grimacing, he pushed the thought aside. He was lucky enough to find out that such a hunter had visited this very village. Van Helsing could only hope that this assignment is not as complicated as it sounds.

He blinked and realised he had stopped walking. Biting his lips, Van Helsing continued down the road, until finally he had entered the village. It was a rather gloomy place, where not only were no one standing around, but the doors and windows were all shut. Not too surprised, he decided he'll have a visit to the pub that he caught sight of.

Leaving the horse near the door of the pub, which Van Helsing now saw through faded words the pub was named 'Wolf's Paw'. Glancing towards the aged and gray door, he pushed it open, carefully letting his widebrimmed hat cover his face. Stepping into the pub, a warm orange glow welcomed him in. But the eyes that followed were certainly not doing the same gesture.

Van Helsing ignored the looks on the villagers faces and continued towards a table. He certainly wasn't in a mood to drink, but he had to do something. His eyes searched his surroudings for anything useful. If his informer was correct, the hunter may still be here. But he could see anyone that fit the description. Biting his lips, Van Helsing sat on a small chair. Eyes continued to stare at him, and the villagers whispered to each other's ears, a hush spreading through the tables.

Feeling slightly uneasy, Van Helsing got up, walking towards the bar. The young girl working behind the table looked at him as she picked up a cup and continued to clean it with a soggy cloth. But even as she did, she stared at him with a look of fear clear in her eyes. Van Helsing could only hope the villagers didn't know know anything about him. Luckily, no one was brave enough to grab a pistol and shoot him on the spot.

"Has a stranger come up here lately?" Van Helsing inquired, and the girl stood there cleaning the cup silently. Then she gave a slow nod. The villagers that had been whispering were now listening keenly.

"Do you know his name?" Van Helsing spoke. He was relieved he had not come all the way to the village for nothing.

The girl hesitated at first, her eyes fluttering towards her surroundings. But then thinking better of it, she opened her lips, her movement towards the cup stopping. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow as the bartender leaned forward.

"The man is gone..."

Van Helsing sighed, but his eyebrow still rose. "Why...?"

"Why do you want to know, stranger?" a voice interrupted, and Van Helsing turned to see a man look at him sharply, waiting for a response. Van Helsing leaned away from the bartender and gazed towards the man.

"My business is my own."

"Are you one of them?" the man spoke, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No." The man still looked unconvinced.

"Leave the village. We do not want any more connections with people who cannot be trusted."

A flicker of interest sparked in Van Helsing eyes as he looked at the man. Silence stretched between them and Van Helsing sighed. "I am here to find out about what the man does. If you would give me information about this man, I would leave you be."

The man hesitated, but before he can answer, another villager volunteered to take over.

"The man had come to kill the werewolves that had been ravaging through the village, killing off our people. We were grateful at first for his deeds, but after a few weeks, we found unusual howls coming from the forest. And when we found out what exactly the man was doing, we were enraged. Even beasts of such rage and hate did not deserve such painful deaths. Now the man is gone," another villager explained.

Van Helsing took this piece of information into his mind, and grimaced. So, it meant he had no leads. The stranger had already left the village, with his prize in hand.

"How did you find out what the man was doing?" Van Helsing asked, his eyes narrowing. The villagers all fell silent, but at last it was broken when a woman stood up. "My son saw it all."

"May I see him?" Van Helsing spoke, this time a little softly. The woman bit her lip, but then nodded. The villagers looked towards her, surprised to see that she had agreed, as the woman motioned for Van Helsing to follow. A slight smile appeared on his face as he did as the woman was told, walking behind her as they walked out of the pub. Cold wind blew at their faces as the woman continued to walk through the snow, leading Van Helsing towards a small house.

"Come in," the woman spoke and opened the door of the house, ushering Van Helsing inside. The insides of the room was still cold, although a fire crackled near them. Looking back at the woman, she spoke.

"My son is upstairs. Be gentle with him, he is still a frightened of what he saw..." the woman's eyes hardened as she continued, "...if you do anything to harm him, I shall kill you."

Van Helsing only gave a nod as he looked up at where the man pointed. It was a small flight of stairs. He willed himself to go up the old stairs. Every step he took creaked, but he tried to ignore it. Finally he was in front of two doors, and he looked down at the woman inquiringly. The woman pointed to his left, and although she held an expressionless face, a flicker of worry appeared on her face as she saw Van Helsing enter her son's room.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Van Helsing found himself inside a small room (as expected), in the company of a young man who just continued to stare out the window. Van Helsing took a step closer towards the boy, but even this did not make the boy turn towards him. Frowning, Van Helsing pulled out a small stool from behind the boy's bed, and sat beside the boy. The young man was pale in color, and although his eyes still held color, it looked a little transparent to Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked at the direction the boy was looking, and saw nothing but the forests.

"What's your name...?" Van Helsing spoke slowly, studying the boy. The boy continued to stare out the window, but his lips moved.

"Nigel. Just Nigel."

"Nigel, what did you see in that forest? What was the man doing?"

Nigel shivered, from the cold or from the question Van Helsing couldn't tell. "H-he was..."

"Yes?"

"...c-cutting the creature. It had not t-turned human yet... I c-could not see whether it was alive..."

"Did you see what the man looked like?"

Nigel shook his head. "I only saw his back."

"Thank you, Nigel. That's all I wanted to know," Van Helsing spoke softly, and got up, but a hand grabbed him on the wrist. Van Helsing glanced towards Nigel, and this time the boy was looking straight at him.

"Unlike you, he is Evil."

Then Nigel let go, looking at Van Helsing eye to eye. Then he withdrew his gaze, staring back at the window. A little bewildered, Van Helsing got up from his stool. Then he departed from the room, thanking the woman with a slight nod. Walking out of the house, Van Helsing thought of what to do next. He growled irritably. He was going to have to use his head in order to find some clues. But without Carl, it seemed almost impossible. Biting his lips hard, Van Helsing pushed back the guilt and sadness. He knew he had no time for self-pity, Carl would probably not have approved if he was here beside him. Growling, Van Helsing walked into the forest, the snow leaving footprints of his whereabouts.

**A/N: **Ok, I take all of the above back! This had turned out interesting after all, I think:P Not of my taste, maybe, but I hope you liked it anyway! (: The ending doesn't mean anything... I think, lol. I don't think I'll make such a fuss over it in my mind, but I'm still unsure of it. (:


	4. LAST NOTES

**Phantom of your Nightmares**

**PLEASE READ**

Hello everybody. I know you're probably thinking right about now that this doesn't seem like a chapter, and I'm afraid I would have to say yes, it isn't. I've decided that I won't continue writing on this story. It was hard making this decision because I like the plot quite a bit. But I don't have the fire to write it anymore. I'm sorry to anyone I might have disappointed, but I hope the notes I write down below for the chapters that were to come in this story will satisfy you somewhat.

**And I want to thank everybody for reading & reviewing! You guys are amazing and you shall always be in my hearts! (:**

**ADOPTION**

**However if there is anyone out there who thinks this story is interesting and want to continue it, you can adopt it! Please message me on my profile about it! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Van Helsing!**

**X**

**NOTES**

**WARNING: Contains blood, death & references of violence.**

**X**

**SPOILERS**

The killer in the beginning is a hunter who takes the valuable body parts of werewolves who are still alive and haven't changed back into human beings yet. When the werewolf is still in its animal form, any body part of its body can be saved permanently. Meaning, even though the werewolf in question turns back into a human after losing a hand, the hand itself wont turn back. It will stay as a claw forevermore.

And the value of a werewolf's dead body part is worth millions than the werewolf itself. (Living wolves can be cunning and could kill. Dead wolves can't do any harm.)

The number of hunters are usually hired to either poach these animals, while others are simply ordered to kill the werewolves. But knowing they can make a profit out of these wolves before killing them, they try to sedate the wolves before they actually kill them.

In worst case scenarios, the hunters even tried to make someone (a slave, maybe) be bitten by a werewolf so they could take those precious souvenirs after the slave is turned. Mostly they take the claws and the sharp teeth.

**X**

**PLOT TWIST**

Van Helsing thinks his curse will stay at bay, however when days go by and his situation worsens, he realizes that he had been lying to himself. The curse was never gone and it was slowly rupturing to the surface. If he couldn't find a way to free himself from it, he was going to kill innocent people in his werewolf form.

To make matters worse, he meets the hunters that had been poaching their items to the black markets. Van Helsing realizes the truth and he turns to leave but he's too late. The full moon had come up from the darkness and his secret is revealed to the other hunters. They capture him before Van Helsing could escape.

**TRANSFORMATION (A PART OF THE PLOT TWIST CHAPTER)**

Van Helsing turned to look over his shoulder to find out the source of the burning touch on his skin. And he felt his throat close up. His eyes were widening as he looked straight at the round, glowing moon that had risen from the dark sea. It glared down at him, demanding him to turn under her will.

With a choking gasp, he felt everything in his body blazing with sudden agony. It scorched through his insides, and he felt something in his chest twist and he fell to the ground, barely sitting up. Both his hands slammed down on the dirt. There was a snapping sound as Van Helsing's bones were slowly reconstructing itself.

Van Helsing screamed loudly, trying to breath and think through the deathly pain that was consuming each sensory part of him. He could feel his muscles stretching and his eyes... those were the most unbearable of them all. It felt as someone had thrown an acidic poison into them. The heat was radiating out of it.

_NO! I can't let this happen. I can't! I won't kill, I- I've killed- Carl- Have to stop... ARGH!! Focus! THINK! _Van Helsing thought frantically, his mind swirling and his vision nothing more than darkness. With a horrible scream, he made himself get up. He pulled his body and attempted to make it run so he could be as far away from the village as possible.

However something intervened with his plan. With a sharp whisking sound, Van Helsing felt a small impact on his back and his scream was not human anymore. A mournful howl escaped from his lips while the change still broke him down into a potentially vicious werewolf. Van Helsing's legs weakened quickly. His suffering body shivered and slowly grew frail. It lost its balance and the hunter knew that he was falling. He slammed onto the ground, writhing, as he tried to regain his own body back. It only made matters worse.

Drowsiness took a hold of him through the rush of torture the curse was inflicting on Van Helsing. He would have smiled in relief had it not been for the fact that he was going to be delving deeper into mortal danger. Fear took no mercy on him as he fell into an unrelenting sleep...

**X**

**THE REASON FOR CARL'S DEATH**

Van Helsing had accidently killed Carl during their last mission where they were assigned to capture a deadly creature (I dunno what, I didn't have a decision yet). Something goes wrong and Van Helsing turns into a werewolf, and the rampant wolf pulled the final blow on his best friend. When he awoke and regained his consciousness, he was surrounded in his own destruction, with Carl's body covered in blood, his eyes wet from still tears and his hand gripping a silver stake...

**X**

**That was the main ideas I had while writing this story!**

**And once again, thank you for your support! (:**


End file.
